Raising the Stakes
by suspensegirl
Summary: CB oneshot. A different take on the ending of 2x07. Slightly happier. ;p Based entirely off of 2x07 spoilers/promo. ENJOY! R & R!


A/N: Hey all! This CB fic ALSO is based entirely off of 2x07 spoilers/promo. It has a happier ending to the evening though, because we all know…our sanity was lost the second he decided to leave her, lingerie and all. ;p

……

**Raising the Stakes**

"_I wanna raise the stakes" _

That's what Chuck Bass had told Blair Waldorf about what the price of his services would entail. She had wanted to deny it, but her need to destroy Brooklyn girl was too strong. _Who was she to blackmail the renewed Queen Bee of the school? A Nobody. Just like lonely boy. _

Blair sighed, feeling accomplished as she brushed her hair across her shoulder. She had been so on top of things, had told Chuck straight to his face that regardless of how her body responded to him, her mind knew better. Yet his words still rang through her head like they were the only ones in existence.

"_We're inevitable, Waldorf."_

_Inevitable? Really? Chuck and Blair? Impossible._ But she doubted. Blair Waldorf doubted her confidence at this hour, at this time in her life. But she hadn't questioned him. She hadn't done anything. She just waved him off and left, leaving him no doubt with a thickly spread smirk on his face. He wanted to raise the stakes and she had accepted, knowing full well what that entailed. He wanted to have sex with her.

Blair Waldorf was not any one to be trifled with. She could've stood him up then and there, been in charge, like she was known to be. But she didn't. She just left him standing there. Then, later that night at the party when he had announced (in so many words) he was going in after vanessa, her stomach hurt, a hole had formed and it took everything in her to not grab him and keep him from sleeping with that sickly Humphrey counterpart.

She just went up to her bedroom. She put on her lingerie. Yes, she had gone out and bought the sexiest lingerie she could find…for Chuck Bass. Either he would fail, finding himself only able to be with Blair…or he would succeed and she would have to pay the price. A price she quite honestly found herself wanting to pay.

There was a release with Chuck, and Blair found herself being scared to death at the thought of sleeping with him again. It wasn't just mind games and she knew it. Her heart wanted him just as much as her body, if not more…she just wasn't willing to let him in. She had been hurt too many times. But she hadn't lied to him. Her mind was screaming at her not to be with Chuck. I mean he WAS CHUCK BASS. You would have to be an idiot not to know staying away was the best possible option. It did intrigue her though that he was having mechanical problems. She smiled at the thought. She really had a hold on him, and it was a power she wasn't willing to let go of. What if they did get back together? What if he got sick of her? What if he moved on to someone else? As much as she appeared on the outside to just want to be rid of him, her insides craved him, needed him to be so desperately attached to her. And it actually pained her to see Nate slipping away from what seemed like an eternal bromance with Chuck, even if it DID work out to her advantage. She shifted on her bed. She hadn't meant what she had said to him. Nate and Chuck were forever just like her and Serena were. Who did Dan think he was breaking apart the fantastic four?!

She almost screamed in the agony of it all and looked down to her hands in a mess of crumpled sheets. She laughed it off and straightened the fabric. This was getting ridiculous.

…

_CREAK._

Her head turned slowly as she saw Chuck coming in. He closed the door behind him and watched her as she sat casually on the side of the bed, adorned in the hottest lingerie he'd ever seen, and he'd seen A LOT.

He forced himself to remain calm, cool, collected, suave…anything but nervous and taken aback in awe, which was EXACTLY what he was feeling. Being away from Blair had been awful, and not sleeping with her? He didn't even want to think about the awful effects it had on him, both physical AND emotional.

He slipped off his shoes, slipped off his jacket and his eyes never left hers, not for a seductive, breathtaking moment.

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you have fun?" she asked, coyly.

He smirked. "Not nearly enough," he said.

"Mission accomplished though?"

His smirk grew. "You know me well."

She visibly relaxed. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. She gasped at his tender touch, and pulled back slightly. He smiled inside, reveling in how good she tasted. He leaned forward and kissed her again, slowly. She wasn't going anywhere. He climbed onto the bed and straddled her, continuing the kisses.

He hovered her in such a way that she was beginning to feel overwhelmed and so grabbed his neck with her delicate arms, fingering through his hair. It was hesitant at first, but it soon grew into a passionate need for him. He could sense this and it threw him into a whorlwind, attacking her whole being with a hunger he'd hardly known was possible.

When he was evenly positioned above her, he looked calmly into her eyes. "I couldn't do it," he said, barely a whisper.

Her eyebrows furrowed and then she threw in a playful laugh. "Are you kidding?" she asked.

He gulped and his breathing quickened. "It seems the mechanics still need some fixing."

She scoffed, disappointed. All her personal desires immediately thrown out the window. All she could think of was her need to destroy Vanessa. She couldn't have the whole school knowing about the awful betrayal the Beatons had caused her, and just when she was back on the top? No, this was not happening. _This_ was not happening.

At this realization, Blair tried to push Chuck from above her off of the bed…but he wouldn't budge. He just looked at her. "Get off of me, Bass," she nearly yelled. "There is no reward here. You've failed." She had said all that while looking at her hands, in an attempt to get him away, but the last line she directed to his line of vision. It had been meant to hurt him, at least to an extent, but nothing but a smirk appeared.

"I destroyed her," he said. "there will be no blackmailing going on, not as long as I'm around."

Blair stopped momentarily and weakened for a minute as he kissed her neck. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

He pulled back. "Just trust me," he whispered huskily.

She tingled under his touch as he filled her hair with his massaging fingertips.

He was caught off guard though and she pushed him off of her, reluctantly. "Been there, done that. Didn't really work out for me," she said, poised with her hands on her hips as she stood.

He stood looking at her, completely turned on and eyeing down her entire figure. "Oooo, you're so hot when you're angry," he said walking towards her, but she stopped him, laying one of her hands against his chest. He looked at her seductively, but she gave him an angry glare to counter.

"If you didn't seduce her, then you didn't do your job."

"But I destroyed her, don't I get partial credit?" he asked, pushing his hands in his pockets.

She scoffed. "I gave you some kisses! And I dressed in _this_," she gestured towards her clothing, folding her arms across her chest.

He looked her up and down. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, "Don't look at me like you're picturing me naked!"

"Lucky for you, I don't have to try very hard," he whispered, stepping closer to her and enveloping her waist in his warm fingertips.

She gulped. She had been completely unaware of his closeness, when she had turned away from him. Had she thought a little clearer, she wouldn't have left his gaze. At least then she could've protected herself from going completely numb under his touch.

Without even realizing, her head fell back into his neck as he fingered his way across the front of her body. She moaned softly and he smiled at his effect on her. "Chuck…" she let out, barely a whisper.

"Yes?" he purred into her ear. "Still want me to leave?"

"You're heinous," she forced.

He scoffed. "Likewise." He turned her around and crashed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. She didn't resist. Didn't even try to. Her hands wrapped themselves in his darkened locks. "Chuck…" she moaned again. They fell onto the bed in perfect unisance.

He moaned against her mouth as their tongues shared an intimate dance.

"I've missed you, Blair…" he whispered into her hair, after they parted.

"oh god…." She cried into him as he found her most sensitive areas with his seemingly experienced fingertips.

"yes, I have been called that one before…many times in fact," he smiled.

Instead of insulting him, she let out a quiet giggle and then opened her eyes to stare into his own deep chocolate orbs. But after a moment she surrendered herself to his kisses on her neck, and pulled him closer to her. It had been too long since she'd been this close to him and even if she was completely against this in the morning, she would allow her body to control her entire being. At least for tonight.

"What is interesting to me…Waldorf, is how you didn't even ask me what the higher stakes were," he snickered. "although, I am more than happy to accommodate what you assumed."

She pulled back, instantly horrified. He hadn't wanted sex? Impossible. "What do you mean?" she asked.

_Crap._ He tried to remain calm, he wasn't going to be leaving here till morning at least. Did he honestly have to always blow it with Blair? "I just mean…you didn't ask. You just ASSUMED I wanted sex."

She scoffed. "When DON'T you? You're Chuck Bass."

"Ah yes, I am…" he said, placing his fingers lightly across her collarbone in a jumping motion. "But you broke me, remember." He kissed her shoulder. "Mechanical problems." Her eyes fluttered shut.

She gasped, and gulped. "What were the stakes then?" she managed, through hastened breathing.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now…a kiss…a makeout maybe…something to sustain me for another week…" he kissed her nose. She gasped again. "You know," he smirked. "You're right…your body finds me irrisistable."

She pulled his head and kissed him hard. It drove her crazy the way his hands seemed to crawl over her, in just the right places. She finally pulled away, both of them gasping for air. "You are wearing far too many clothes," she said.

He smiled wildly and looked down at his button up shirt, belt and pants. "Well…what do ya know? It seems I am." He rose to his knees and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. The time he spent on such a simple process was driving Blair wild. She got up on her elbows and huffed. "I can still change my mind ya know. It's not like you finished your task," she rolled her eyes, looking away.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted, I can always go sleep with what's her face Brooklyn…" he said, dropping his shirt on the floor.

"No!" Blair launched onto him, so that their heads were now at the foot of the bed. She was breathing heavily. He was looking at her quite surprised. Hadn't she thought his statement through? He was crazy about her, therefore wouldn't leave even if he threatened to, because of her impatience. And it wasn't like he'd be able to 'perform' anyways. It seemed as if this realization finally registered in her eyes and she sat up, looking into the empty spaces of the room. She had acted fully on impulse and she didn't know what to do anymore!

Chuck rose from his lying position. "I knew it," he said, overconfidently.

She whipped her head back at him, still slightly shaken. "And what is that?"

"You want me," he said.

"Ha! Please," she looked away. "I just had to make sure you went through with the plan and you obviously didn't, so—" she was cut off as she tried to get up and walk away. He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. The pressure on her skin sent her spinning.

"Blair…"

"Chu—" he kissed her, gently laid her back onto the bed and removed the rest of his clothing.

She cried out his name, too many times to count. She was weeping, tears of complete confusion. She held onto him tightly and allowed herself to get swept away in the moment. They were one. Once again. If only for tonight.

…

Several hours later. Wrapped in each other's arms, worn out and completely drenched in sweat, the whisperes became known.

"Chuck…." She gasped.

"Blair…." He breathed.

"If this is the last time we're like this…" she looked at him and all his attention focused on her. "I want you to know…I…"

"Shh…" he put a finger to her lips and kissed her forehead. "I know."

She drifted to sleep and the first of his tears fell. "I know…"

Everything would be different in the morning. She'd hate him again. It would be forever until they were actually united in the daylight, if ever. But for now he knew how she felt…and it brought him to tears, because he felt it too. He felt it so strongly and he still couldn't say it, and she couldn't say it, and that's who they were. Forever in love, forever in hate. Always denying, always raising the stakes.

………

A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! Thanks for reading! D


End file.
